This application claims the benefit of International Patent Application No. PCT/DE02/04043, filed on Oct. 31, 2002, which claims benefit of German Patent Application No. 101 53 703.4, filed on Oct. 31, 2001, which are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
The invention relates to a weather protection device for the protection of moisture or sunlight-sensitive specialized cultures of plant cultivation according to the generic term of claim 1.